


[podfic] Lionheart

by reena_jenkins, Skoll



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rule 63, Backstory for an eventual Rule 63 every Avenger verse, Female Tony Stark, Feminist Tony Stark, Gen, Podfic, Tony Stark versus the Media: An epic saga, Tony will take absolutely none of your shit, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At fifteen, Tony had called her very first press conference, and walked into it wearing a sharply pressed suit, a man's suit, with her hair perfectly done up and her lips painted blood red. Her opening line was, “So I'm sorry, for all of you who thought shaming me for not having testicles for fifteen years would make me grow a pair, but I have news for you: I'm a woman, and I'm still a hundred times more capable than any man I've ever met.” Her second line was, “Also, stop calling me Natasha, for god's sake, my name is Tony.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As press conferences go, that one sort of went down in history.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Or: After Afghanistan, the press decides to call the suit 'Iron Man.' Tony's not getting over that one any time soon.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849495) by [Skoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Rule 63, Female Tony Stark, Feminist Tony Stark, Tony Stark versus The Media: An Epic Saga, Tony Will Take Absolutely None Of Your Shit, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Backstory For An Eventual Rule 63 Every Avenger Verse, Women Being Awesome  


 **Length:**  00:09:05  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_Lionheart_.mp3)**  (thanks,[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)  



End file.
